


Shopping in Purgatory

by StyxKid287



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grocery Store, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxKid287/pseuds/StyxKid287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly runs into Nicole at the grocery store.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Embarrassing Wayhaught meeting Take 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officerhaughtstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaughtstuff/gifts).



> Prompt:Imagine Person A trying to reach something on a high shelf. Person B offers to help, but Person A refuses. Suddenly, Person A reaches the thing, but accidentally pushes it off the shelf and right into Person B’s face.

Out of all of life’s mundane activities, Waverly enjoyed grocery shopping most of all. With a detailed list and a store she knew like the back of her hand, it never took her long to return home or to Shorty’s with whatever she needed. Occasionally however, there was a small hitch in her shopping flow.

High shelves.

Every now and then there was an item on the topmost shelf where she could not reach. Normally, she'd simply stand on the bottom rung of her shopping cart or the lowest shelf if it was empty. Today, her usual solution was interrupted by a familiar voice asking

“Do you need some help with that?”

Waverly turned sharply on her heel to face Nicole. She hadn’t seen the officer since she’d introduced herself in Shorty’s. This was also the first time seeing the redhead out of uniform, and she looked just as amazing in jeans and t-shirt. Even without the bulky kit belt, Nicole rested her hands on her belt as she waited for Waverly to respond. Upon realizing that the taller woman had asked a question, Waverly laughed nervously and waved her off.

“You’re fi—I mean its fine. I got it.”

Waverly attempted to reach the box of Kraft mac and cheese, silently cursing her decision to wear flats that day. Nicole took a step forwards to help just as the brunette’s fingers grazed the edge of the box. The events that followed seemed to play out in slow motion. Waverly turned her head in time to see Nicole come closer and batted the box fiercely. This caused it to tip off of the shelf and fall directly onto Nicole’s upraised face with a resounding smack.

Waverly froze and began to wish for the power of invisibility. Or teleportation. Either one would work right about now. This was the second time she’d embarrassed herself in front of Nicole, and it was only their second meeting.

“I am so sorry. My fingers hit the box and it—I mean who puts boxes this high up anyway? I guess you could argue that it keeps little kids from getting them, but all they’re really doing is cutting into their profits and discriminating against shorter shoppers. Did I mention how sorry I am because I’m really really—”

In spite of the sudden impact, Nicole managed to catch the box before it hit the floor. Rubbing her sore forehead with one hand, she held the box out to Waverly with the other. Her smile cut off Waverly’s babbling.

“I think I’ll live. I believe this is yours.”

“Thank you,” the brunette responded, placing the box in her cart.

“You know there is a way you can make this up to me.”

“Really? Anything.”

“You can buy me that cappuccino tomorrow over breakfast.”

“Sure.”

The two women exchanged cell phone numbers before going their separate ways.

Later that evening, Wynonna came home and found Waverly grinning like an idiot at a box of macaroni and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> For [officerhaughtstuff](http://officerhaughtstuff.tumblr.com/) who listens to my weird ideas and theories.


End file.
